


I Drew from Your Lips

by Jazazamine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazazamine/pseuds/Jazazamine
Summary: When Yusuke becomes frustrated with an art project, Akechi decides to lend a hand.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	I Drew from Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know what tags I may or may not need to add since I'm still figuring out the tag system.
> 
> Enjoy this Akekita fic! I got the idea from idemandacat and the title from Armae from the Akeshu/Shuake discord server I'm in! Soft Goro is sometimes necessary. :) I love you guys!

“It’s no good!” Yusuke cries as he marks out yet another failed concept of the piece he was trying to create.

With Maruki’s palace fully infiltrated, the thieves can take it easy until it’s time to send the calling card. In a mass text, Ren had asked everyone to try to warm up to Akechi, each phantom thief taking a day to themselves to spend time with him. He protested and insisted that no one needed to do such a ridiculous thing, but who could ever say no to Ren.

So here he was, visiting the Kosei dorms. With a defeated sigh, Akechi looks over at Yusuke, “what seems to be the problem, Kitagawa-san?”

Since Akechi arrived, Yusuke had his nose pressed up against a sketch book. It had been two hours since either of them had spoken a word and honestly Akechi was fine with that. The less talking, the better. There were occasional grunts and sighs coming over from Yusuke’s end, but this time he was loud and it startled Akechi out of his thoughts.

Yusuke hangs his head dejectedly, rubbing his fingers along his temples, “it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with, Akechi. I’m just speaking aloud.”

“Well, if I’m being forced to spend my time here, you may as well tell me what is troubling you.”

He had a point. Yusuke may as well tell him. Their leader wanted Akechi to feel included.

“Very well,” Yusuke looks over at Akechi, “with everyone being affected by actualization, couples seem to be very happy and I felt a burning desire to paint,” he pauses, looking very determined, “a kiss!”

Akechi reels back. More of Maruki’s actualization bullshit. He hated it. It would be better to go ahead and take care of this issue so that he could finally, finally be under his own control, whether he would be dead or alive, the reality that this damn therapist created sickened him. 

As he quietly continues to curse Maruki in his head, Yusuke slides over the sketchbook, showing various doodles and storyboards of a kiss scene. He may not be an art buff, but Akechi knows good work when he sees it.

“I don’t understand, Kitagawa-san. These look decent to me, minus the big X you’ve drawn through each and every one of your sketches.” Akechi was actually quite impressed.

“It lacks the true passion of a kiss! The fire that burns between two people when they lock lips!”

“Then perhaps this subject may not be for you. Why draw it?” Akechi slides the sketchbook back over to Yusuke.

Yusuke laughs nervously, “you may be right. I have never experienced a kiss so maybe that’s why I can’t internalize the passion into my sketch.”

Akechi glances over, a small smirk forming across his lips, “you’ve never kissed anyone before?”

“Have you, Akechi?”

Turning the question back on him. Hmm. This could be interesting, “maybe I could be of assistance for your… issue here.”

“Yes! Please!” Yusuke had gotten closer to Akechi, grasping his shoulders tightly, “anything you can tell me would be most grateful!”

Akechi takes his hand and grasps Yusuke’s chin, tilting it in a favorable angle, leans in close and presses his lips against his.

Yusuke doesn’t move. Well, okay. He’s moving. Trembling in place actually. Yusuke’s grip on Akechi’s shoulders relaxed as he remained pressed up against his lips. After what seemed like the longest moment in Yusuke’s life, Akechi pulled away.

“What… what was…” Yusuke stammers, trying to find his words.

“I was hoping that would help with your dilemma, Kitagawa-san.” Akechi’s face had a faint trace of pink dusting his cheeks and ears.

“I…” Yusuke’s shortcircuiting.

Akechi licks his lips and gets closer, “it seems like I need to do it again. I’ll show you how fiery a kiss can be.” He leans in and takes advantage of Yusuke’s gaping mouth, sliding his tongue in and this time, Yusuke reacts. He mirrors Akechi’s movements as their tongues dance in sync with one another, his hands trailing up the neck of the detective, stroking his jawline with a thumb, the other hand making its way to the back of his head, his fingers running through that soft chestnut brown hair of his.

With a deep moan, Akechi guides his own hand into Yusuke’s hair and gives it a slight tug as he deepens the kiss further, becoming more aggressive with his tongue, which causes Yusuke to groan against Akechi’s lips in surprise and suddenly puts himself at arm’s length.

“M-My apologies!” Yusuke pants hard, trying to catch his breath.

“Is everything okay, Kitagawa-san?” Akechi’s grin is wide as he hooks Yusuke’s chin with his fingers, “you seem to be quite flushed.”

“I… I did not know I could make such a… delightful noise.” Yusuke’s face is brighter than all the shades of pink and red he possibly owns. “But this…!” there’s a fire bursting in his eyes, “this is exactly what I needed! The passion. The love! This burning desire!! I truly understand it now!!”

Akechi smiles gently. It feels nice to sometimes show your softer side, but he’ll just keep that between him and Kitagawa. 

“I must get this down while I’m still excited, while our kiss is still fresh in my mind. Thank you, Akechi!”

“Ah… it was no trouble at all, Kitagawa-san. If… if it’s not any trouble, I’d like to see it when it’s done.”

“Of course! You’ll be the first to see it!”

With that, Yusuke excuses himself and gets back to working on his new masterpiece and Akechi heads home for the day. He has a… pressing matter he needs to tend to and he certainly wasn’t going to do it in Yusuke’s dorm. 

\---

As Akechi’s getting ready for bed, his phone goes off. It’s a message from Yusuke and attached to it, a sketch of two people kissing, smiling against each others lips, hands delicately intertwined with each other. Akechi narrows his eyes as he stares at the details of the sketch. It oddly looks similar to him and Yusuke.

**Yusuke: I must thank you again for your assistance earlier! I can’t wait to start painting it!**

**Akechi: It was no trouble. Glad I could help.**

**Yusuke: If it’s alright with you, I would like you to return when you have free time.**

**Akechi: Did you still need help?**

**Yusuke: Your help is always appreciated, but I meant as in spend some time with me…**

Akechi reads the words, then he reads them again. Then he proceeds to read them out loud. Kitagawa wants to spend more time with him??

**Yusuke: Akechi? I’m sorry, was that too forward of me?**

**Akechi: Not at all! I would be happy to spend some time with you.**

**Yusuke: Excellent! Please let me know when you’re available.**

**Akechi: How about Thursday?**

**Yusuke: That day works for me. I will be looking forward to it!**

**Akechi: As will I.**

Akechi smiles. He genuinely smiles as he sets the phone down on the charger and slides into bed. It’s unfortunate that he’ll end up disappearing when they return to their real reality, but for now, it’s fine to enjoy what time he has left, isn’t it? Ugh. That’s a conversation he needs to have with Kitagawa at some point. When he feels it’s appropriate, maybe he’ll tell him the truth. Thursday however, won’t be that day.


End file.
